Paw Patrol And SpongeBob: Heroes United
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For The Paw Patrol they thought that handling Adventure Bay on their own was fine for them. That is until two new heroes come to help them and it shows that sometimes it's good to get some help.
1. Chapter 1

How It Began

For Ryder and the Paw Patrol they were enjoying their time being the heroes of Adventure Bay.

After all they're always either saving someone or something from danger or just being helpful.

Either way they sure know how to be there for the citizens of Adventure Bay.

Now you would think for them life was just fine.

Well all that would change when one day the unexpected happened and life for them would never be the same.

It all began when while the gang was chilling, Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Ryder come in Ryder." he said to him

"Yes Mayor? What's wrong?" Ryder then asked him

"Mayor Humdinger has stolen my treasure and getting away with it." Goodway then said to him

"Oh no." Ryder then replied to him

"You and the Paw Patrol must stop him before he gets away from Adventure Bay." Goodway then said to him

"Don't worry mayor we're on it." Ryder then replied to him

And so Ryder got the gang all set and when they were ready, they then headed out to catch Mayor Humdinger before it's too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Mayor Humdinger

Once they were in their vehicles they then setted off for Mayor Humdinger.

Now at first they thought they had him but he was too fast for them.

But somehow they never gave up and kept going on the chase.

They then thought he got away.

Then all of a sudden something grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

He honestly didn't know what it was but then the other grabbed the stolen treasure and made sure he would never steal anything ever again.

Now as for Ryder and the Paw Patrol once they saw what had happened they honestly didn't know what to do or say next because they've never seen these 2 before.

Let's just say once they knew who they were it was going to be quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet SpongeBob And Patrick

Once Mayor Goodway went to see what was going on, he then saw Mayor Humdinger surrendered he was quite surprised to see him pinned to the ground.

"Well Mayor Humdinger maybe this will teach you for stealing my treasure." he then said to him

"Man I could've gotten away with it too." he then replied

And so Mayor Humdinger was sentenced life behind bars for attempted robbery.

Now as for Ryder and the Paw Patrol, they were wondering what are they and how did they stop Mayor Humdinger from getting away with Mayor Goodway's treasure.

"Uh we're the Paw Patrol and you are?" Ryder then asked the both of them

They then took their masks off and the gang was in shock of who it was.

"Wait SpongeBob and Patrick?! What are you guys doing here?" Ryder then asked them

"Well we came to see how you guys were doing. We were originally supposed to meet you guys at your HQ but then we saw this jackass stealing valuable treasure so we made sure he would never steal ever again." SpongeBob then said to them

"So who sat on him?" Ryder then asked

"I did because he wanted a fight and I brought it to him." Patrick then said to them

"So now that Mayor Humdinger is taken care of you guys want to come with us back to our HQ?" Ryder then asked the both of them

"Yeah!" they both then said


	4. Chapter 4

Back At Paw Patrol HQ

Once Ryder the Paw Patrol SpongeBob and Patrick came back to HQ, they knew not worrying about a rescue can sometimes be a good thing.

Now for SpongeBob and Patrick they've never been here before and they have to admit this place is quite cool to be in.

They then knew stopping Mayor Humdinger was the right thing to do.

And since they don't have to worry about him anymore they were glad because sometimes it's good to do the right thing.

Now for Ryder he wanted to know about them and what he would hear next would be quite interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder Gets To Know More About SpongeBob And Patrick

"So guys what led you to do be heroes?" Ryder then asked them

'Well believe it or not but I was once a part of Nicktoons United." SpongeBob then replied

"Really you were?" Ryder then asked him

"Why he was because he would always tell me about how cool it was to be a part of the team." Patrick then added

"So do you know what happened?" Ryder then asked him

"Well the last thing I knew we were on a mission where we won but I knew something was going on between Jimmy and Timmy." SpongeBob then replied

"So what led to the feud between them?" Ryder then asked him

"It was because of Cindy because apparently she was causing drama between the two. So me and Danny Phantom left because we didn't want in on it." SpongeBob then replied

"How did you know that?" Ryder then asked him

"So I was relaxing at home when Danny came and told me about what had happened between the both of them." SpongeBob then said

"Did you finish them off for good?" Ryder then asked

"Why yes we did but once we did it there was no going back." SpongeBob then replied

"So Patrick how did you know about being a hero?" Ryder then asked him

"Well when SpongeBob asked me to do it, I was more than willing to because being a hero is the best thing to have ever happened to us in general." Patrick then replied

Just then Ryder went to see what the emergency was and apparently the circus is on the loose.

"So guys you ready?" Ryder then asked them

"Yeah!" They both then said together

And so off they went to go with the Paw Patrol on their mission.


	6. Chapter 6

To The Rescue

Once they arrived on the scene they knew the animals had to be back in the circus tent.

They were able to do so with SpongeBob and Patrick on the team.

The both of them were able to get the animals under control and back to the tent without any trouble.

Now for Mayor Goodway he was quite impressed by how they were able to handle the problem.

For the team they knew this wouldn't last long but at least they knew it was so worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" Ryder then asked them

'Well i'm afraid so but it's been our pleasure helping you guys." SpongeBob then replied

"Oh and also remember we'll be here for guys if you need help." Patrick then also said to him

And so the both of them left Adventure Bay and waved farewell at the team.

What the team didn't know was that a miracle was about to come to them.

They just didn't know it yet.


End file.
